leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Sam 3010/Rights on the LoL Wiki
Positions are an important part of the wiki. This is how users are recognizable and stand out from normal contributions. On the LoL Wikia, it isn’t much different, as being part of an user group conveys status and shows your hard work, but it also means that you have responsabilities. I am making this blog to present to you an overview of the jobs on the wiki, a job you may even obtain someday. The jobs on the wiki are the following: *Yellow = Bureaucrat **They oversee everything related to the wiki, they have the last word on a discussion, they are in charge of advertising the wiki and external relationships. They are in charge of handing promotions. Mostly boss around. :D **Current Members: ***User:KazMx ***User:Sam 3010 *Green=Administrator **They have a more internal oversight but they are a major authority too. They are internal administrator of personnel, conflicts, human resources, etc. They head over all projects. They are also the Head Moderators of the community, delete vandalism and block err…vandals. **Current Members: ***User:D3Reap3R ***User:Nystus *Purple=Moderator **Same hierarchy level as Content Director. They are in charge of moderating the community. Moderators are able and are on charge of: blocking vandals, deleting offensive comments or edit them, anything else regarding the community. **Current Members: ***User:Usiar ***User:Vyrolan ***User:NeonSpotlight *Red=Content Director **Same hierarchy level as Moderators. They oversee projects and changes to their designated areas, they have the last word (same level as Admins) when regarding their pages. **Current Members: ***Patch:User:AntiZig ***Items & Summoner: User:UberTri125 ***Lore: User:Cidem1324 ***Monsters and Minions: User:Zelgadis87 *Orange=Rollbck User **This is a reward position, given to helpful members of the community that are nominated or ask for it. It distinguishes over other users, and are role models to the other editors. They have the added right of Rollback, which allows them to revert changes with just one click. This position is also given to Project Coordinators. **Current Members: ***User:Texas Snyper ***User:Ajraddatz ***User:Zadok0 ***User:Kungming2 ***Chinese Skins Project Coordinator User:Silvoss ***Item Patch Histories Project Coordinator User:Exiton Important Notes: *By accepting a position you are agreeing to be an active member of the community, making edits whenever you can and actively participating on projects. If you know you won’t be able to be on the Wikia for a period of time, you can state so, and your position will be respected. *Demotions: **Permanent Demotions are done when something really major occur with an account, and this hasn’t presented on the wiki as of today. Also, if a promoted editor is absent from the wiki for a large period of time(3 months for an administrator, 1 month for everyone else), they will be demoted one step, but they can ask to a bureaucrat for their position back whenever they decide to come back, this can only be done once though. *If you are a Content Director, Moderator or Rollback User you are obliged to participate on the Featured Article Poll, as it is part of the Wiki Maintenance. *Right now we are looking to expand our promoted groups editor base. So you can run for a position (Rollback, Moderator or Administrator by going here. Category:Blog posts Category:Community news